Pancake (Boob)
Pancake is a young kittydog. They are the child of Wafflecopter/Woofle and Cupcake Cat/Topping Cat and the grandchild of Copter, Pastry, and Asterisk. In the Timeline universe, he is currently in a relationship with Crystal, and had a daughter, Pøtion, with her. In the Void universe, Pancake is female. She is also in a relationship with Cruffle, and had a daughter, Søuffle, with her. History Early Life Pancake was originally female-identifying, and the daughter of Wafflecopter/Woofle and Cupcake Cat/Topping Cat, before he fell in love with Crystal, and cut his hair to impress her. Pancake changed her gender - making her transgender - as well as her name, which she changed to Boob. However, Boob still retains his female gender and the name "Pancake" as his name when he is in his Void form. In his Timeline form, he is more commonly known as Boob. A little later in his life, he had a daughter, Pøtion, with Crystal. Situation with Crystal (Timeline) When Pancake was young, he cut his hair to impress Crystal, and solidified changing his gender. Though it is unknown if Pancake had caught the attention of Crystal, it is presumably true. Crystal truthfully expresses her affection towards Pancake, and they are canon; though flawed in their relationship. The two eventually became close enough to have a child (Pøtion). The Kittydog Story Comic Pancake is first seen approaching vro Crystal, who is sitting sadly by a river. vro Crystal doesn't notice her until she sits next to her. vro Crystal stares at her sadly as Pancake asks her what's wrong. She replies with saying she wanted to be around the area. Pancake asks why she had conjured the ocean, and she sighs and presses the Worlbox to teleport back to the room. vro Crystal begins to cry and explains that whenever she's there she feels like she misses someone. Pancake cries as well, and vro Crystal hugs her. She says "Love ya, Pancake," and Pancake and vro Crystal begin to chat about their opinions on the WorlBox room. While vro Crystal and Pancake are chatting, Fluffen interrupts them and asks them why they're in the WorlBox room, calling them "lovers" (which is presumably true), but vro Crystal silences her. Fluffen seems offended, though vro Crystal continues her act, which confuses Pancake. Personality Back when Pancake was a new OC, he had only one form. He was portrayed as a jackass, making fun of Puppers' butt and trying to get Crystal, Bubble, and Rainborange to "boof boof" him. However, his personality has evolved since then. Timeline Timeline Pancake is shown in many of Kittydog's videos to be cheeky. He enjoys interrupting storytime videos, much to Crystal and Cruffle's annoyance. But in others, he can be sympathetic - he cheers up people who are feeling down or otherwise upset by asking them what's wrong, and then reassuring them. He seems to think that he is very attractive. His canon personality is sassiness, with a hint of lovesickness. He is typically very kind and caring to Crystal, if not a bit arrogant. He is seen occasionally arguing with Crystal, though the arguments don't usually last a long time. He is one of Kittydog's most uneducated characters, with a low education level. Another of Kittydog's uneducated characters is Crystal. Void It is mainly unknown what Void Pancake is like in personality. She's usually seen with a neutral-shy expression. In the now-outdated Kittydog Story Comic, she is caring and empathetic, but still sassy. She is depicted as being mild-mannered and affectionate, especially towards vro Crystal. Appearance Timeline Pancake is a kittydog with half of his body yellow and the other half bright orange. He has dark red eyes, which turn grey when he is angry. His nose and inner mouth are dark red, and his main paw pads are dark red and shaped like bows. He is often shown with bright pink hair. Boob's gradient can be drawn in many different ways, though he is mainly shown with a line of yellow down his right side and a line of bright orange on his left. Boob is almost always wearing a dark red bow-tie, and he has optional red shorts. Void Pancake appears to be identical to her Timeline form, but she instead has long orange hair and wears the dark red bow on her hair. Her ears are slightly longer than Boob's. Abilities Boob has the ability to detach his head from his neck, which is a trait passed down to him from Wafflecopter/Woofle. It has been debated whether or not either Boob or Pancake possesses wings, as they do show up on occasions but otherwise does not have them, so it is unknown if they are able to fly. Boob and Pancake may have abilities associated with Gatorade, as they are usually depicted with it and may be their element. Boob and/or Pancake possibly have abilities that are related to confectioneries and baked goods, similar to their parents and grandparents. This can be emphasized with their name, being Pancake. Relationships Love Interests Crystal= Crystal and Timeline Pancake are in a relationship, and had a daughter, Pøtion. They have been shown countless times to have feelings for each other. |-|Cruffle= Void Pancake and Cruffle are in a relationship, and have feelings for each other. They had a daughter named Søuffle. Void Pancake has been shown comforting a crying Cruffle. In the intro of The Kittydog Story Comic, Cruffle is hysterical because she has so many things to do, and Pancake calms her down. It has been confirmed in the intro of The Kittydog Story Comic that Cruffle doesn't want to date Pancake because she thinks she's not ready for relationships and wouldn't make a good relationship partner, though she really does love Pancake. Family Cupcake Cat/Topping Cat= Cupcake Cat/Topping Cat is Pancake's mother. It is currently unknown what they think of each other, though they are both aware of each other's existence. |-|Wafflecopter/Woofle= Wafflecopter/Woofle is Pancake's father. They have been shown standing next to each other in Kittydog's channel banner, indicating that they may be close and fond of each other, but this has yet to be confirmed. Trivia * Boob is confirmed to have created a sona named "Boobie" in the past, though further information about this was never elaborated on. However, a possible design of them has been posted on Kittydog's Toyhou.se. * Boob is a gamer. * Boob is a member of The Cool Floops. * The reason behind his names has been confirmed by Kittydog here. * Boob has a talent for FPS games and Minecraft PvP. He isn't any good with any other game types. * Boob's pink hair was inspired by a dream Kittydog had with him in it. * Boob and Crystal was a common ship pairing even before their relationship was confirmed. * Void Pancake made her official debut in Kittydog's "cut my hair animation". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kittydogs Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Male and Female Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Kittydog Story Comic Characters Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe Category:Characters that exist in the Void universe